Talk:Titan/@comment-198.103.96.11-20180115211013/@comment-206.131.208.31-20180116162929
If you haven't tested your theory, please don't make strategy and tip comments. Indeed, if you can't beat the game on 440% or higher, and give tips to beat the 4th map, then probably you need to back down. We're trying to make a resource for the whole community, not give misleading theoretical advice. Practically everything you said was wrong. Rangers are the most cost effective defender early on because they don't have food maintenance, and food is a very important early constraint. Their speed is much more important for offensive action, than defensive action because they can run away from anything short of a harpy. You should never build 'sniper towers' until right before the last wave, because you should never turn your units into a static defense until your economy and expansion no longer matters. The maintenance cost of a sniper tower would be 4 food(!) and 28 gold, plus the investment of like 2000 gold in costs. That incredibly inefficient and economy burning, and your snipers should be out aggressively clearing the map to help improve the economy, not sitting in base wasting time and resources. You should never build an undefended wall period. One broken wall can ruin your entire game, especially on map 4. It's the other way around. You build ballista and other military buildings as static defense, and the walls exist to defend those towers so that they aren't pounded on directly. Walls are like hit point buffs for your military buildings. Units don't defend walls except during scheduled hordes because they have more important things to do. The most efficient static defense through almost the entire game is Ballista, which have very high damage relative to their maintenance costs, and the highest damage to noise ratio in the game. That high damage to noise ratio is critical, because it means that they can clean up waves of adds without creating noisy events that bring even more adds. You should never go small on anything that requires research. If you are going to pay 6000 in research costs to go with Titans, you should go big to defray that cost. 6000 in costs over a small number of units is excessive. If you are going to build say 15 titans, then the per unit cost of researching is relatively acceptable. Yes, it is true that Titans as a mobile force to reinforce problems is very helpful in the final assault, but you have to figure in all the costs. You don't want to build a unit as expensive as Titans just to accomplish that. If you build Titans, you should use their speed, long range, and AOE damage to clear the map quickly. Again, don't go small. If you want to lose a promising game, try this. Build one Titan, and then send the Titan to the walls to help defend them. That one Titan will create a noise event that will pull about 1/9th of the map to you, and you'll get overwhelmed and likely that will be the end of your game. Titans are fun and stylish, but in the current meta they don't have much of a place. The campaign though is going to be radically different gameplay than survival mode, so they may be awesome in the campaign because they are so versatile (there is literally nothing they are bad at, they are just expensive).